


Eds in April

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Fake love letters, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Letters, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Questioning, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: It's April Fools' Day and Ed and May are up to something interesting! When he composes a love letter, in Eddy's handwriting, addressed to Edd, anything can happen. Or so they hope, at least. Things can only get silly from there!





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that a good friend of mine pitched to me. Suffice it to say, I absolutely loved it and just HAD to pen it out. While the ending was a bit of a struggle, I think it worked out to find some good middle ground! Hope you guys have fun and enjoy this silly journey! :D

_**Dear Sockhead,** _

_**I know love letters are supposed to be all sappy and full of poetry, but you know I don’t do all that crap! So I’m just gonna come out with it! I like you! There, I said it! I like you way more than as a friend and I wanna go on a date with you! Please! There, I wrote please!** _

_**Love, Eddy** _

Ed grinned to himself as he put the crayon aside and clapped his hands. It was perfect! He couldn’t have composed a better love letter. At least, one that Eddy would write, that was for sure. 

“If this doesn’t work for them, I don’t know what will!” Ed declared.

“Oooh!” May exclaimed from where she sat next to him, having been doing some nonsensical doodles. She looked over the letter and began to laugh. “Wow, it sure does sound like Eddy! You really are a handwriting copier!”

“Thank you, thank you! I’m here all week!” Ed gave a dramatic bow, despite that he was sitting down. He took an envelope and folded it carefully before placing it inside.

“I can’t wait to see the look on Double D’s face!” May giggled, taking the envelope and licking it. Once it was sealed, she took a Valentine Heart sticker and placed it over the seal. “So... should we put Edd or Double D on it?”

“Double D’s fine!” Ed said as he took the envelope and carefully scrawled Edd’s longstanding nickname across the back in Eddy’s handwriting. “And there we have it!”

“Oooohh!” May exclaimed with glee and grinned widely. “Now you gotta make Double D’s letter!”

Ed winked at her and procured another piece of paper. “Rare, medium, and well done!”

May giggled and watched as he composed the other letter dutifully, this time in Edd’s handwriting, perfectly matched. After a couple minutes, it was finally done and ready to go.

“Wow, Ed! That’s so perfect!” May giggled, nodding in approval. “It sounds just like him!”

“Doesn’t it, though?” Ed smiled. 

He placed the letter into an envelope, handed it to May for her to lick, and then they sealed it off. Now that the alleged letters were prepped, it was time to get them delivered.

“You think it’ll work?” May asked as they ascended the basement stairs. “I mean, what if they realize they didn’t write them?”

“They might!” Ed replied as he opened the door, checked around for Sarah, and then stepped out. He took May’s hand and helped her up the rest of the way, despite it not being necessary. “But they won’t be able to do anything about it! The cat will be long out of the bag and running away!”

“But why would anyone put a cat in a bag? That seems so very mean!” May said with confusion, furrowing her brow.

“Just like putting plants in hard to reach places!” Ed agreed with a nod. He headed to the front door and stepped outside.

Once they were outside, Ed did a quick scan of the cul-de-sac. Edd nor Eddy were anywhere to be seen. Kevin was in his driveway, working on his bike, while Nazz was doing some Yoga stretches on a mat near him.

Jonny was on his front lawn also, playing a game of cards with Plank, Sarah, and Jimmy. The three (four?) of them laughed heartily while they played and seemed to be perfectly content.

Rolf meanwhile was taking Wilfred for a walk and talking a whole lot of nonsense, as Ed was guessing. When Rolf passed by them, he smiled and waved, to which Ed and May waved back heartily.

“So far so good!” Ed said, now crossing over to where Edd’s house was with May in tow, “Let us deliver!”

“Oh, you’ll deliver all right!” May chuckled.

“You got that right, Bunny!” Ed agreed with a grin.

They crossed over to Edd’s house, looking all around them for good measure, and found that neither of his friends were anywhere to be seen. As luck would have it, the other kids weren’t even paying attention to them. So far so good.

Ed quickly placed the letter onto the doorstep, rang the doorbell, and then grabbed May’s hand so that they could run off and out of sight together. If Ed was right to assume, Edd was probably upstairs in his room doing a project or studying; it would give them plenty of time to move along.

That is, if Edd wasn’t running.

Luckily, they managed to duck behind the shrubs at the front of the house just before the front door opened. Edd looked around, a confused expression on his face, and then looked downward. When he saw the envelope, he brightened and picked it up, inspecting it carefully. 

Grinning, May nudged Ed, and then he nodded. Making sure that Edd wasn’t looking, the two of them stood up, and then trotted over to the walkway. They whistled, held hands, and headed up toward Edd.

“Hello, Double D!” Ed greeted him with a grin.

Edd looked up from his letter in surprise, “Oh, why good morning Ed! Hello to you as well, May.”

“Hiya, Double D! What’cha got there?” May asked innocently.

“Well, it appears to be a love letter!” Edd smiled excitedly, “I haven’t the faintest clue who could have sent it, but I have to say I’m already flattered!”

“Awwww! Love is in the air and everywhere!” Ed laughed, winking at May. “Open it! Open it!”

Edd chuckled and gently lifted the flap and withdrew the paper from within. “Very well, let’s see.... ‘ _Dear Sockhead’_ -” Edd’s eyes went wide almost immediately. “O-Oh my goodness... Eddy sent this!”

“He did?” May said with feigned surprise, “Wow, Double D! You must be psychic!”

“No, it’s because no one else but him calls me Sockhead,” Edd explained, his cheeks turning pink.

“Wow!” Ed exclaimed in equally fake surprise, then chuckled, “That little sneaky Romeo! Read it, Double D!”

“Erm, right...” Edd did so, his cheeks turning redder during each passing second. He tugged at his shirt collar, beginning to sweat a little, and finally finished it. “O-Oh my... I hadn’t realized... Eddy felt that way about me...”

“Awww! It is so sweet!” Ed exclaimed with a huge grin. “Who knew!”

Edd swallowed and re-read the letter a few more times, clear by the scanning of his eyeballs over the paper. “My goodness... I-I have to say I’m quite taken aback! This is so surprising...”

“Do you need to go lie down?” May asked in concern. “You uh, you look a little flustered!”

“Erm.... I suppose that would be best... I was working my latest model of the Challenger Deep... Perhaps I should get back to it... get my mind off things!” Edd uttered, his voice quivering a little. “Erm, are you two going to Eddy’s?”

“Yup!” Ed nodded, “We decided to come get you first and we saw you with that letter!”

“What he said!” May put in with a giggle.

Edd nodded, not even seeming to register what they’d even said, “I-I see... Erm... well, do tell him I’ll join the three of you in a little while... I need to think, I need to get my mind off this... Please don’t tell him why!”

Ed and May exchanged looks, then turned back to Edd with twin smiles.

“Don’t worry, Double D! Our lips are covered!” Ed said as he made a zipping motion across his mouth.

“We’ll just let him know you’re busy with... whatever you’re doing!” May giggled, waving it off. “Just come by when you’re ready!”

“Y-Yes, of course... Thank you both... I-I’ll see you later!” Edd squeaked, then headed inside and closed the door.

Exchanging looks once again, Ed and May held in their laughter as they turned and headed back to the street. The minute they were far enough from Edd’s house, they burst into excited giggles.

“I can’t believe it worked!” May exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Like a charm! The look on his face was priceless!” Ed laughed, squeezing her hand for support. He then produced the other letter from one of his jacket pockets, “Now let’s get the other one delivered!”

They soon reached Eddy’s house, still with no sign of him anywhere. So far so good, or at least Ed hoped that was the case. Just as they reached the front step, Ed was about to place it down when the front door opened.

“Eddy!” Ed and May exclaimed in unison, wide-eyed.

“What the heck are you guys doing?!” Eddy demanded, then spotted the letter in Ed’s hand. “Are you snoopin’ through my mail?!”

“Of course not, Eddy!” Ed smiled brightly, holding the envelope out to him, “Here! This is for you!”

“I think it’s a lovely letter!” May offered, grinning sheepishly.

Raising an eyebrow, Eddy took the offering and looked it over. He then tore it open on one side and pulled out the letter from it. As he read it over, his cheeks pinkened for a brief moment, but then his eyes narrowed.

“Wait a sec... somethin’ ain’t right here!” Eddy frowned, then looked at the two of them. “Since when does Sockhead write in crayon?!”

“Uh...” May looked at Ed nervously.

“He decided to try something new, silly!” Ed laughed, shaking his head.

“New, my butt!” Eddy rolled his eyes and stared him down, despite being much shorter. “Real funny Ed, did ya really think I forgot that today’s April Fools?”

“It is?” Ed blinked, feigning ignorance.

Eddy groaned, crumpling up the paper and tossing it over his shoulder, “Course it is, Lumpy! Why else would ya write a sappy love letter in Double D’s handwriting?”

Ed and May exchanged glances, figuring to cut their losses and just forget about it. After all, if nothing else, at least Edd fell for it!

“Hahahaha, well what do you know! You got me, Eddy!” Ed reached over and patted his head, “Happy April Fools, Eddy!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever!” Eddy batted his hand away, his cheeks turning a bit red. “Like Sockhead would do that, and with me of all people! C’mon, we all know he’s droolin’ over Nazz...”

The bitterness in his tone didn’t go unnoticed to Ed or May, to which they exchanged grins.

“Where  _is_  Double D, anyway?” Eddy wanted to know.

“We went to pick him up first, but he said he was busy!” May said, nudging Ed slightly.

“Yup! He had some homework and stuff to finish! He said he’d join us here soon!” Ed explained.

Rolling his eyes, Eddy came outside completely and closed the front door behind him. “Guess we’d better find somethin’ to do till Mister ‘I Gotta Study So I Can Get Into Harvard At Fourteen!’ decides to quit bein’ an egghead and come play with us!”

May raised an eyebrow, “...You can get into Harvard at fourteen?”

“Shut up already, would ya,” Eddy muttered, kicking a pebble across the grass.

“Well excuuuuuuuuuuuse me, _Princess_!” May retorted with a scowl.

“Shut your piehole or I'm gonna do it for ya!”

“I'd sure like to see you try!”

“Bring it on!”

“You're gonna regret it!”

Ed stepped in between them, giving a stern glare, “I command you both to stop right now! We are doing no good service by arguing!”

Rolling his eyes, Eddy relented and muttered a half-hearted apology before kicking a can across the sidewalk.

“Sorry about that, Ed! I got carried away,” May said sheepishly, bringing her arms behind her back.

Giving a smile, Ed brought his arms around both of them, “That is okay! All is forgiven! Now let's go wait for Double D! I'm sure he won't be long!”

“Yeah!” May agreed with a nod. Then she paused and thought of it for a few seconds, “Uh... what are we going to do until then?”

Eddy groaned and facepalmed. This was going to be a long day.

They waited for Edd for what seemed like several hours, the two Eds and a Kanker wracked their minds to figure out what to do. The idea was to wait on the front lawn or at least around the cul-de-sac so that Edd wouldn’t have trouble finding them. But what to do until then?

They joined in on Jonny’s card game with Sarah and Jimmy, but that only lasted three rounds. Eddy wasn’t into it, Ed kept losing, May beat them all quite a few times, and pretty soon Sarah wanted to play something else.

Later, Ed chatted with Kevin for a bit about comic books while the latter worked on his bike. Eddy sat on the grass by himself, sulking and staring at Edd’s house. May meanwhile made awkward small talk with Nazz, despite neither of them having been on the best of terms in the past.

When Rolf came back around, Ed attempted to go after him so that he could see the chickens, but Eddy and May held him back. Much to Ed’s pouty dismay, which dissipated the moment May presented him with a thermos of gravy.

Finally, they were playing tag on Eddy’s front lawn (yes, they were that desperate) when Edd finally came jogging over to them. Eddy was the first to notice and stopped running, allowing May to tag him, but he ignored it.

“It’s about dang time you decided to show up, Sockhead! Jeez, how much homework did ya have to do?!” Eddy demanded, looking irritated.

Edd’s countenance became stricken for a moment, then he sighed and held his hands up, “I’m ever so sorry, Eddy... I-I was caught up quite a bit in my studies and I lost track of the time! My sincerest apologies, to all three of you for keeping you waiting,” he looked down at his shoes in shame.

“It’s okay, Double D!” Ed smiled knowingly at him, sending May a discreet wink. “We were just passing some time!”

“Yeah, harpoon a tomata!” May waved it off.

Ed leaned over, whispering, “Hakuna Matata, Bunny!”

“Whoops!” May giggled, “You know what I mean!”

“Please don’t be mad at me, Eddy... I’m sorry,” Edd pleaded, clasping his hands together.

Eddy’s eyes went wide, then he visibly softened and exhaled, “Eh, don’t sweat it, Sockhead! I was kinda bored, so uh... ya know, didn’t mean to snap at ya.”

Edd smiled brightly, his cheeks pinkening, “Oh no, I completely understand! But thank you all the same. I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

“Oh come on, it ain’t like it’s a big deal!” Eddy waved it off and snickered, “No need to get all mushy on me!”

“Erm... yes... right... um....” Edd rubbed the back of his neck, looking away shyly, “Eddy? Could I possibly speak to you in private?”

Ed and May exchanged gleeful grins, thankfully going unnoticed to Edd. All the while, Eddy raised an eyebrow with confusion.

“Huh? Why?”

“Well, you see... I... I had wanted to ask you something! I hope you don't-”

Ed held his hand up, “Say no more, Double D! Me and May will go down to my room and wait for you guys there! Then we can all watch a movie!”

“Yup! That's totally fine!” May nodded emphatically, “Soooo, you guys go... talk about stuff and we'll be right downstairs! Over there! At Ed's house! ...In the basement!”

Before another word could be said, Ed grabbed May's hand and the two of them hurried off. Edd and Eddy stared after them for a second or two, trying to wrap their heads around what had happened. But then again, what could they even say about their silliest friends?

“You know, the more I see them together, the more I realize just how truly alike they are,” Edd remarked.

“No wonder they're so darn perfect together,” Eddy muttered begrudgingly. He sighed, kicking yet _another_ can across the grass. “C'mon Sockhead, let's go talk about whatever the heck you were tryin' to bring up.”

Edd nodded in agreement, “Certainly.”

With a shrug, Eddy led the way around back with Edd close behind and neither speaking a word. To say that he was curious would have been an understatement. What was even _going on_? Why was Edd acting this way? What was making him so nervous? Moreso than usual, to be exact.

“So what's with you, anyway?” Eddy asked once they were finally in Eddy's backyard. “You've been actin' kinda weird!”

“I know, I realize that,” Edd replied, not quite looking at him.. “Eddy, I... I will attempt to cut to the chase. I want you to know the real reason as to why I was late this morning.”

Eddy couldn't even believe what he was hearing, but it would explain Edd's odd behaviour, at least, “Wait, I thought you said it was 'cause you had homework to do!”

“While that is partially true, I already had it done by the time Ed and May arrived,” Edd explained. He closed his eyes, stopped walking, and took another breath. “The reason why I delayed was due to... deliberating about your affections toward me.”

“W-What?!” Eddy balked, wide-eyed. Did he really hear Edd correctly? Turning to him completely, his mind swam to attempt finding something to respond with. Unfortunately, all words died in his throat and he could barely even move.

“I certainly wasn't expecting it... Though I suppose it now brings certain elements of our past to light...” Edd admitted, rubbing his arm nervously. “And while I'm... admittedly unsure of my own standing, I... I do... feel very strongly for you in a way I cannot compare to any of our friends. Not even Ed...”

This still wasn't making any sense. Was Eddy missing something? He trembled slightly, trying to will himself to say _something_ , but Edd kept speaking.

“Again, it was very shocking to me, but... I must say I'm very flattered,” Edd was blushing now, a little smile on his face. “I-I didn't want to simply just brush this off, Eddy. You're one of my dearest friends, and I would be remiss if I didn't approach this very seriously. So that was why I suggested we talk... So that we may discuss this further...”

Admittedly, Eddy could feel his heart pounding and his stomach knotting up. This was _not_ normal! Edd was actually talking about feelings! Romantic feelings that he allegedly seemed to have! What was he to even do? None of this was making sense!

Wait. It was April Fool's Day, wasn't it? Eddy relaxed his body as this dawned on him and instantly lifted him. Of _course_ Edd was just playing a practical joke on him! Why would he have ever assumed otherwise? Maybe this wasn't the best kind of joke, considering that he wasn't even in on it, but it was something. Even if it wasn't Edd's typical brand of humour.

At least he was a good actor, Eddy had to give him that much, especially with the blushing! Then again, considering how much of an emotional person Edd could be, it made a lot of sense that he could convey such a thing.

Eddy felt himself smile as he reached an idea. Two could play at this game. And why not? It would bring the joke around full circle, they'd have a good laugh, and then go about their day. After all, Edd truly did get the drop on him, and he had to give a lot of credit for that, too.

' _So... Sockhead wants me to think I'm all lovesick? Well, better turn up the charm!'_ Eddy thought. He exhaled and gave a grin, “Gee Sockhead, I was hopin' you'd say that!”

Now Edd looked at him and gave a shy smile, “Well of course... As I'd said, I wanted to give this careful consideration, since it's coming from you.”

“Aren't you considerate,” Eddy teased, but walked closer to Edd and danced his fingers up his arm, “But that's just what I like about ya!”

“Ooh!” Edd giggled from the touch and his eyes brightened, “I certainly don't mean to pry, but erm... how long have you been feeling this way?”

Eddy snickered, then came closer and reached up to stroke Edd's hat, “What's it matter? It's been a while, but that ain't the point. I gotcha right here where I want ya, Sockhead~”

To further sweeten the deal, Eddy came up beside him and brought an arm around his waist. Edd stiffened slightly, but it wasn't long before he pressed closer as well and returned the gesture.

This was way too easy, but Eddy had to give more credit, Edd was doing way too good a job at keeping in-character. Then again, he was always very fond of physical affection, so it was even likelier that he couldn't help himself.

“Oh my...” Edd murmured, not quite looking at him now. “I-I certainly hadn't expected this in the slightest, I must admit.”

“Uh, hello? Weren't you ever payin' attention when I _flirted_ with you? I've been droppin' hints left and right!”

“I hadn't realized... But as I'd said, I didn't expect this... I had for certain thought you were interested in Nazz.”

“Nazz? Nah, that ship has sailed!” Eddy waved it off with a chuckle. Oh sure, he was more than one to admit Nazz was beautiful, but to say he still had that crush would've been a lie. He didn't know why, it just seemed to have fizzled out. But that's what happened with crushes, anyway. “She had her chance, but let me get away!”

Although there was a clear intent of a retort in Edd's eyes, he seemed to choose not to make it. Instead, he chuckled and smiled a little more, “Well then... I suppose the best thing we can do is to simply allow it to evolve naturally. While it may be very new for the both of us, I... I have to say I think it would be lovely.”

For a moment, Eddy couldn't help feeling a little sucked in. Edd's tone, inflections, and his expressions were _really_ taking the prank seriously. For all the kinds of pranks he could pull, Edd was doing this exceptionally well! In a way he never thought possible. It was beginning to affect his heart and stomach all at once. But not in an unpleasant way.

Then again, there also was something very nice about hearing such words and having Edd smiling at him like that.

“Ya really think so, huh?” Eddy managed to say, giving a smile of his own, “I figured you'd say that! You're a real sap, after all!”

A tiny pout formed at Edd's lips, “Eddy... Please, I'm being serious.”

Wow, that was a genuine look of upset on Edd's face. He was really committed to this prank! Eddy figured it was time to keep up the charm, only further.

“I know, I know, chill out!” Eddy hugged him a little tighter for a second, then pulled his head back to look into Edd's eyes. “I'll show you a good time, Sockhead... After all, I'm the big Casanova of the cul-de-sac!”

“Uh-huh,” Edd replied sarcastically. He then sighed, shaking his head, “Eddy, you don't have to be so grandiose. Just... say what you feel, as you would.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Double D,” Eddy remarked with a chuckle. “Sooo, have I ever mentioned that you're easy on the eyes?”

A soft blush coated Edd's cheeks, “You... You think so?”

“Sure I do! C'mon Double D, you're the whole package! Cute _and_ smart, no wonder the chicks dig ya,” Eddy went on, lowering his voice slightly and leaning closer. Oh, it was working! He could already see it in Edd's eyes!

A very blushy Edd giggled, his smile growing wider, “O-Oh... my goodness, Eddy... I hadn't realized that my intellect was so endearing to you...”

Bingo! This was going a lot better than expected! He just had to find a good opening to reveal the prank. That is, unless Edd had a plan to do so first.

“Are you kidding? Course it is!” Eddy added in a little cheek stroking for good measure and smiled brightly. “It’s what makes you Double D! You’re a nerd! And you got all those nifty inventions and it’s like there’s nothing you don’t know! Yeah, you can be a real dweeb and ya babble a lot, sometimes ya use words I don’t understand...”

Edd’s countenance shifted to a deadpan stare. “I think I get it.”

“Fiiiine, ya big baby,” Eddy teased, sticking his tongue out. “But whatever. You’re  _my_  nerd, okay?”

This made Edd giggle, “I’m more than fine with that, Eddy. Well, you certainly have made your feelings quite clear! As I said, I’m very flattered...” He blushed again, then hugged him a little closer, “To shift gears, why don’t we discuss what you had in mind for a possible date, as you mentioned in your letter?”

Balking, Eddy blinked a few times, then shook his head, “Wait, what are you talkin’ about?”

“You had stated in your letter that you wished to go on a date,” Edd clarified, now looking puzzled. “Don’t you recall?”

“Wait wait wait, hold up!” Eddy pulled away now and looked him over, “What letter? I didn’t send any letter!”

“Eddy, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” Edd coaxed gently, wringing his fingers, “I mean... Ed and May were present when I found your letter left on my doorstep, but aside from that, I can vastly assure you that I’m not going to laugh at you for it. In fact, once I managed to gather my thoughts and think straight... I found it absolutely charming!”

A letter? This was not making any sense, nor did it even work to add to the joke. Maybe this was a good opening to call it off!

Eddy then exhaled and gave a grin, “Okay Sockhead, you can stop now! I played into your joke but now you’re busted! C’mon, you were doin’ pretty good up until the letter part! I mean, dang! You even had me goin’ for a second! Good stuff on the acting, it was pretty natural!”

At that, Edd looked a mix of confused and hurt, even taking a step back, “Eddy... Eddy, what in the world are you implying? I wasn’t joking in the slightest! Why in the world are you denying that you sent me your love letter, as well as claiming that I’m playing a joke?”

“Whaddya mean you weren’t jokin’?! Course you were!” Eddy protested, narrowing his eyes slightly, “It’s April Fool’s Day, Sockhead! Why else were you comin’ on to me and sayin’ I had all these feelings?”

“What in the world does it being April Fool’s Day have to do with-” Edd paused for a second, thought about it, and then his eyes widened. “Oh... Oh goodness, I had somehow forgotten about April first being April Fool’s Day! Oh... Oh dear, I’m so embarrassed! All of this, just now, you had assumed I was joking, and...”

“Well duh, course I played along!” Eddy rolled his eyes, “I thought for sure that you were just playin’ a prank on me! A prank that you knew I’d have  _some_  kinda semblance of believing since you’re a sap!”

Looking crestfallen, Edd’s gaze shifted downward, and then he reached into his pocket. “I... I see.... So then, this love letter you left on my doorstep... was also just a prank, wasn’t it.”

“Wait, what are you talkin’ about? I didn’t write a letter, Double D!” Eddy exclaimed, waving his arms. “I just played along because you brought it up in the first place, dur!”

“What do you mean, you didn’t?! This is in  _your_  handwriting and is very much written in a manner that I know you would do!” Edd protested in irritation, holding the letter out to him. “If we’re being honest about all of this, why in the world can you not at least admit to me that your letter was a part of this prank?!”

Snatching the letter from his friend, Eddy looked it over and read it a couple of times, now struck with the realization. The letter _was_ real. But he didn't write it. The handwriting was his own. The wording was very close accordance to something he would write. But it wasn't by him.

How did this happen? Edd certainly didn't write it. Even with his genuine response of hurt, confusion and irritation, there was no way. Edd had many talents, calligraphy included, but imitating someone's handwriting to perfection wasn't one of them.

“Edd,” Eddy then said, looking up at the taller boy with a serious stare, “I ain't lying. I swear I didn't write this!”

Now Edd looked surprised as he stepped forward once again. He studied Eddy for a few seconds, then glanced down at the letter, and right back to him. Countenance softening all the more, Edd stood straight and exhaled, “Then that just raises further questions, Eddy. Who would write it? And why?”

“You got me! The only person we know who can do this is-” Eddy stopped himself as yet another dawning realization struck him like an arrow.

How could he have _not_ realized it it sooner?!

“Eddy?” Edd queried, furrowing his brow, “Eddy, is something wrong?”

Upon regaining his senses, Eddy slapped at the paper with the back of his hand, “It was Ed! Ed did it!”

Eyes going wide once again, Edd bit his lip and wrung his fingers nervously. “My goodness... Then that would explain why he and May suddenly appeared the very second I came outside to retrieve the letter after... hearing a knock... Oh, I had been so preoccupied with the letter and deliberating over it, that I didn't even think anything of their appearance!”

“Can't say I blame ya, it's Ed!” Eddy agreed, looking at the letter again before tucking it away into his pocket. “Jeez, he really got us! He got you, then I thought you got me, and then I got you! That's really weird!”

“And considering that May was with him, I can only surmise that she played a part in this as well...” Edd muttered, folding his arms over his chest. “Goodness knows she and her sisters are incredibly cunning.”

“You're tellin' me!” Eddy agreed, giving a groan and shaking his head, “Still, why the heck did he do that?! I mean, yeah, it's KINDA funny... but it's so weird! Wouldn't it have been way crazier if the love letter was from... I don't know, Jonny or Kevin or even Nazz?”

“Perhaps so,” Edd sighed, regarding him once again, “I haven't the faintest clue as to why Ed chose to play a prank on the both of us in _that_ regard.”

“Kinda like when he told us to do things together just so he could sneak off with May!” Eddy recalled.

Edd nodded in agreement, “Indeed... Though I doubt there was such a similar ulterior motive with this prank. What in the world was he trying to gain? Moreover, what should we even _do_?”

As Eddy thought it over, he felt a sudden burst of inspiration, and looked up at Edd with a smirk. “I've got a plan.”

 


	2. The Prank... Or Is It?

“Do you think it worked?” May asked as she perused through a pile of VHS tapes and DVDs.

“Of course it works, silly!” Ed laughed, pushing the VCR/DVD combination player back beneath the entertainment unit that Edd had made for him. “I tested it this morning!”

May giggled and shook her head, “I meant the prank! Now who’s the silly one?”

“Me, of course!” Ed scooted back over to her and helped to look through the titles of movies. “I could not say for sure, but I bet it did something!”

“Yeah... Guess it did!” May agreed with a nod. “It must’ve! Double D probably took Eddy to talk to him about it!”

“Oooh, what I would not give to be a fly around their heads right now!” Ed lamented, sighing a bit, “But as a good friend, I must give them privacy!”

“They could be kissing for all we know!” May giggled.

Ed laughed and gave her a light nudge, “We will know for sure when they get back!”

“We’re gonna ask them if they were kissing?” May raised an eyebrow.

“Nope! We’ll just ask them how it all went, of course!” Ed winked at her. “Ooh! How about  _Attack of the Sand Worms 4_?”

“Maybe! No wait, this one!” May held up a DVD. “ _Satan’s Locomotive!”_

“Good choice, Bunny!” Ed nodded in approval, then held up another one, “ _Attack of the Mutant Jelly Beans_?”

“Nah, that one was lame!”

“Lame? It was not!”

“Sure it was! They had the effects done all wrong and the jelly beans looked more like painted marbles!”

“No way, they looked amazing!”

The two stared at each other, then giggled and May crawled over to sit on his lap, kissing his cheek.

“Let’s just pick another one!” She giggled.

“Agreed, my little Bunny!” Ed chuckled and rubbed noses with her.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, to which the two of them looked, staring at the Gore Fest poster with baited breath.

“Who is it?” Ed called out.

“It’s us, Lumpy!” Eddy’s voice sounded from the other side. “You guys better not be makin’ out in there!”

“Eddy...” Edd said with a sigh.

Ed and May giggled, both of them grinning widely. “Come on in, guys!” Ed said, “We were waiting for you!”

The door opened, then Edd and Eddy came into the room and shut it behind them. Despite looking no different than before, it didn’t go unnoticed that they were holding hands. There was also the note of sheepish smiles on their faces, especially Edd's.

“Sooooo!” May then said with a grin, “You guys ready for some movies? We’re still trying to find one!”

“Heck yeah, I could go for a good flick or two!” Eddy nodded emphatically and strolled over to Ed and May, taking one of the piles of movies, “C’mon guys, let’s pick one already! We ain't got all day!”

Looking over at the nearest clock, May raised an eyebrow, “But it's only noon, Eddy.”

“Duh, I knew that!” Eddy rolled his eyes.

“I was just saying it was noon,” May narrowed her eyes in confusion.

“Oh _wow_ , look at Captain Obvious over there! You wanna tell me more stuff I already know? Like how you're _blonde_? Or heck, your hair matches my shirt! Ooohhh! And hey, hey, while we're at it... the sky is BLUE!” Eddy mocked and stuck his tongue out petulantly.

“No, but you sure like to point out the obvious, booger-for-brains!” May stuck her tongue out right back. “What's next, you're gonna tell me it's Saturday?”

“Noooo, I'm gonna tell ya to shut it already, ya big bucket of voluminous and superfluous slime!”

“Oh ha ha, use big words I don't understand! Real nice!”

“I ain't playin' nice, bug-face!”

“Then I'm not either, nincompoop!”

Both Eddy and May blew raspberries at one another, wiggled their fingers with their thumbs on their noses, and just plain glared. Ed and Edd exchanged twin glances of discomfort before shaking their heads.

“Guys!” Ed whined, sighing, “Stop arguing!”

“He started it!” May protested with a pout.

“No I didn't!” Eddy exclaimed.

“Yes you did and you know it, dingle puff!”

“C'mere and say that to my face, stink brain!”

Edd came up behind Eddy and started rubbing his shoulders, “Now Eddy... please, don't be so immature. That's not very becoming of you.”

Giving a thankful smile, Ed went up behind May and mimicked Edd's gesture. Sure enough, she melted within seconds and was leaning back a bit, “You too, Bunny! You know that the two of you are going to have to get along!”

“Sorry, Ed...” May murmured with a sigh, then relaxed against him. “...Sorry too, Eddy.”

“Eddy? Don't you have something to say?” Edd coaxed, still rubbing the boy's shoulders.

Giving a pout, Eddy looked away, “Okay, okay! Sorry 'bout that, May. There, happy?”

“Very,” Edd giggled. With a bright smile, he then leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

“Double D!!” Eddy protested, his cheeks flaring up, “Not in front of 'em!”

“Oh Eddy, don't be silly. They're going to find out even if we don't tell them. I think we may as well... as you like to put it, rip off that bandage,” Edd chuckled, bringing his arms around Eddy's neck and resting his chin atop his head.

Ed and May grinned at each other, growing steadily more giddy by the second as they now saw it was true.

“So that must be why you two went off to talk! It was because of Eddy's sweet love letter!” Ed surmised, giving a laugh.

“Indeed it was,” Edd agreed with a little nod. “We had a very good talk about everything regarding it.”

“Yeah, 'cause why not?” Eddy shrugged a bit and snickered. “Double D was _really_ persistent!”

“I was not!” Edd giggled shaking his head, “You little scamp.”

“Aw, where's the love, baby?” Eddy teased, grinning up at him.

Laughing a bit, Edd leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, “Suffice it to say, we have decided it would be nice to... explore a relationship, as the two of you are doing.”

Now Ed grinned widely, giving a little clap to his hands, “Awwww! You two little lovebirds are precious!”

“And his letter was absolutely sweet!” Edd reached into his pocket and pulled out some folded paper, “I don't believe I'll ever forget it...”

“Aw, do ya have to read it?” Eddy pouted a little, “C'moooon...”

“Nonsense Eddy, they've already heard it!” Edd laughed, grinning widely. “You two don't mind hearing it again, do you?”

May shook his head, “No way, that's fine!”

“Proceed, Mr Letter Reader!” Ed made a grand, dramatic gesture.

Edd cleared his throat, then proceeded to read it, “ _Dear Sockhead_ , _it ain't easy saying this kinda stuff. But here goes anyway, I like you way more than friends should and it's all really weird!_ ” He chuckled a bit, “Well, I don't disagree, it's quite weird.”

Although it was adorable, Ed and May's smiles were slowly fading. Something wasn't right. It didn't sound at all like the letter they'd written out earlier.

“Course it's weird!” Eddy shrugged a bit, “Go on, keep reading! I think you're losin' 'em!”

“Of course!” Edd nodded and went back to the letter, “ _I don't do all that poetry stuff and I ain't gonna try. Doesn't mean I don't like you, I just ain't into that stuff. I like you, okay? We can go on dates and stuff if you want. From, Eddy_. Oh... the fact you had managed to get your words out in such a manner you were at least comfortable with is still very sweet!”

Blushing, Eddy looked away and laughed a little, “Heh, what can I say! I'm a real Casanova!”

“Wait a minute, Double D!” Ed then spoke up, “That's not how it went!”

“It's not?” Edd looked up with surprise, “Whatever do you mean?”

May chimed in, “Yeah, that's way different than the letter from before!”

“Is it?” Edd tilted his head, “How can that be?”

“Yeah, seriously!” Eddy took the letter from Edd and held it out, “See? That's my handwriting right there!”

Sure enough, as Ed and May read it, the handwriting was no doubt Eddy's. As well as that, it was written in _blue pen._ Ed gulped and leaned back, while May read it over again and again. She glanced at Ed, then at the letter, before leaning back as well.

“But Eddy, the other letter was written differently! And in crayon!” Ed pointed out.

“Seriously? It was? Wait a sec!” Eddy gasped, wide-eyed. Then he reached into his pocket, pulled out some paper, unfolded it, and handed it over, “Did ya mean _this_ one?”

Sure enough, the procured letter was indeed the one Ed had written. Just like that, it dawned on them even further and the room was silent. Edd was gazing at them with an amused smile and Eddy smirked deviously. No one spoke or moved.

It didn't take long before they all burst into chuckles that became full-blown hysterics. This lasted for a little while as they all leaned on one another, trying to catch their breaths and get their guffaws under control. Finally, Ed wiped tears from his eyes and grinned widely, unable to help the sense of pride within himself.

“Wow, you guys! You got me! April Fools!” Ed declared, catching his breath, “Look at you go! Nothing gets past you!”

“Perhaps... But I did... Admittedly, fall blindsided to it at first,” Edd confessed, exhaling, “But that was on me. I had... let my emotions get the better of me before I took any sort of logical consideration.”

“You're a sap, that's why!” Eddy chuckled, nudging him, “So once we figured out you were behind it all, we decided to get you back!”

Edd nodded and giggled, “Yes... We decided to play it straight for some time and act as though we were a couple. It was... my suggestion to at least plant a couple of kisses to ensure authenticity.”

“Only 'cause you gave me a quarter!” Eddy stuck his tongue out.

“Had you really not wanted me to, I wouldn't have,” Edd smirked.

May fanned herself, giggling, “You guys got us really good! We totally bought it!”

“Figured you guys would!” Eddy turned to them now and winked. “Sockhead's a good actor with the right kinda role and you know I'm a young Daniel Day Lewis!”

Exchanging glances, Ed and May just giggled behind their hands in perfect unison. Might as well let them believe that for now, they figured.

“I had to make sure it was as natural as possible,” Edd stated with a smile.

“Well, I gotta give you one there!” Eddy elbowed him and laughed.

Shaking his head, Edd reached over and poked Eddy's side, “Might I remind you that your acting was very natural?”

“Course I was! It's easy to act all lovey-dovey gross!” Eddy then puckered his lips and made smoochy noises. “C'mere babe, kiss meee!”

This made Edd laugh and then lean a little closer, “My goodness Eddy, if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask...”

And just like that, they all burst into laughter once more. Even with it being a prank, Ed did have to wonder if _something_ came out from it. Most especially considering that Edd had genuinely assumed the original love letter was real. He couldn't help wondering how Eddy explained his way out of it! But given the banter between the two of them, it seemed to have done little to affect them.

If anything, it made things better.

Ed patted himself on the back and winked at May knowingly, who returned it. Something _did_ come from it.

* * *

Later on that evening, Ed had gone off to walk May home to the trailer park, so Edd and Eddy decided to head back to Eddy's house for a bit. As the twilight settled and faded in the atmosphere, both boys relaxed together in the backyard, thankful for the solitude and general quiet of the cul-de-sac. Since it was dinnertime, just about everyone had gone home.

Eddy stretched himself out a bit and placed his hands behind his head, gazing up at the orange-pink sky above them as a few clouds rolled in. He glanced at Edd, who was mimicking his posture.

“Pretty crazy day, huh Double D?”

“Mm-hmm,” Edd responded, not quite looking at him, “It most certainly was.”

Eddy chuckled and looked back up at the sky, “I just still can't believe Ed tried to write love letters like that! He even tried pulling a fast one on me by makin' it look like you wrote one!”

This made Edd gasp slightly as he turned his head to look at Eddy completely, “He... He did?”

“You bet! But I saw right through that so fast!” Eddy laughed at the memory, now holding his stomach. “Sure, it looked like your handwriting and was stuff you'd say, but c'mon! It was April Fool's Day and raised way too many questions!”

 

“Oh my goodness!” Edd gaped, sitting up straight now and clutching at his chest. “I can’t believe he attempted to impersonate me as well!”

Raising an eyebrow, Eddy sat up alongside him, “Well, yeah. Did I not mention that part before?”

“No! No you didn’t!” Edd squeaked, shaking his head. “Why in the world was he doing that? Why... would he specifically impersonate you and I to send love letters? Wouldn’t this have worked far better if he had sent them to any of the other kids?”

“How the heck should I know?” Eddy made a face, “Sure, it’s a prank and all, but it’s kinda weird.”

Edd’s expression became deadpan, “Ya think?”

Unable to help it, Eddy chuckled and gave a grin, “I’m rubbin’ off on ya, ain’t I?”

“Indeed you are,” Edd cracked a small smile, but then grew serious once again. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be overthinking it... But I can’t help but feel that there has to be some sort of underlying motivation for his actions.”

“Yeah, ‘specially since he seemed kinda happy when he thought we were dating!” Eddy remarked thoughtfully, “Here I thought he’d be all confused and wonderin’ what the heck we’re doin’!”

Edd nodded in agreement, “I assumed the same outcome. Even May seemed to be very complacent with the idea. I have to wonder something... oh, but it’s quite silly, never mind.”

“No, what is it?” Eddy looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. “C’mon Sockhead, if you got a theory about this weird stuff, tell me!”

Biting his lip, Edd sighed and looked away from him, “I can’t help but think... Ed must have... instigated this entire situation under the guise of an April Fools Day prank. Simply because he... was attempting to set us up. Using the letters as tools to push us into that direction.”

“What?!” Eddy cried in surprise, taken aback by this. “Why the heck would he be tryin’ to set us up?!”

“You assume I know?!” Edd squeaked, looking back at him now, “But it isn't just that. I had assumed the letter was real! I thought... I thought you had feelings for me! I  thought long and hard, I wanted to give you a chance, I... I believed all of it! And now that I see you had nothing to do with it...” He sighed, looking down at his knees.

Although unsure if he even heard Edd correctly, the very implications were beginning to stir in his mind. Eddy swallowed hard and averted his gaze, thinking back to earlier that day. It did make sense, considering Edd's behaviour. But why did he seem so bothered?

“So... isn't that _good_?” Eddy suggested, making a gesture with his hands, “Aren't ya glad that you're off the hook?”

Edd didn't respond for a few moments, nor did his demeanour seem to change. He was biting his lip and nervously rubbing his arm. Was he really afraid of being honest about whatever he seemed to be thinking about?

“In some circumstances, I would be,” Edd finally replied, still not meeting Eddy's gaze. He sighed and looked up at the sky, “But I knew, I thought, that sharing such a relationship with... well, you... would be absolutely special. I didn't mind the idea of you having feelings for me at all. While I was shocked and needed some time to think, it didn't feel like it was a terrible thing. Not at all. I only fretted because I wondered how I felt in return. If I would be willing to explore a relationship despite my own uncertainty. But I knew it had to be something special.”

He went silent again, biting his lip with uncertainty. Eddy normally would’ve taken the opportunity to jump in, but figured he had more to say. It would also buy him more time to think about it, especially given the direction this conversation was going into. Already his mind raced and his heart pounded with anticipation, but he kept his cool.

“You and I are also far closer emotionally than I ever was with Nazz or any of the other girls I have had a crush on,” Edd confessed, now turning his gaze to face Eddy’s. “But now that I see it had all been a prank, I have to admit that I feel rather disheartened. I couldn’t help falling into it and very much liking the idea of you and I... being more than just friends. But, Eddy... I hope you know that I am in no way pressuring you! You were just as much an unwitting pawn in this scheme as I was! I-I’m only being honest. I hope you can understand that.”

Wow. To think that Edd hadn’t just been fooled, but  _invested_. No wonder he was coming off very strong earlier. Eddy couldn’t help thinking back, now that he knew Edd was being genuine. It was... nice. Really nice. He’d never imagined that someone would ever want to give him a chance. Especially someone like Edd. Who was not only another boy, but also leagues ahead of him in so many ways.

Eddy exhaled, looked at the sky, then at Edd, who had since turned away and stared down at his shoes. He really did seem disappointed that none of it was real. His feelings were, however.

Was it really such a bad idea?

With his stomach knotting, Eddy glanced over at Edd, before saying, “You still got the letter I wrote?”

Confused, Edd tilted his head, and then reached into his pocket to produce the letter in question. “Yes, I do. But why?”

“I wrote it, didn’t I?”

“Well, yes, but it had been a tool in exposing Ed as the culprit of the original!”

“Yeah, so what? I still wrote it, it’s still addressed to ya, and it’s...” Eddy trailed off and looked away. “Still stuff I’d write about all that mushy stuff.”

“But Eddy, you had it written for the explicit purpose of-” Edd began.

“For cryin’ out loud, would ya just quit it?!” Eddy shouted, turning around completely now, “It doesn’t matter how it started, Sockhead! The point is that it’s just as real as we want it to be! Look, just forget what we started it with and focus on now! Read it to yourself, if you gotta! I don’t care!”

Wide-eyed, Edd looked at him with a stunned countenance for a few moments, clutching at the letter. His lip trembled, he glanced down at the letter, and scanned his eyes across the words a few times. After a few moments, he folded it up neatly and tucked it into his pocket.

“You thought Ed’s fake letter was real, Double D!” Eddy went on, exhaling and releasing the tension in his body. “All those feelings you were havin’ were real! So, ya know, I’m cool with that! I thought you were pullin’ my leg, but even I kinda got sucked in!”

A tint of pink appeared on Edd’s cheeks and a tiny smile formed at his lips, “You did?”

“Well, yeah! I thought you were a good actor, but now I know you weren’t!” Eddy shrugged, giving a nervous laugh. “So... ya know... I mean, it’s kinda weird since we’re both guys, but... I dunno, it’d be kinda nice. Least I don’t gotta do all the stuff like introducing myself and using stupid pickup lines and getting to know the girl!”

Edd giggled a little, “That’s very true. We’re already friends, so it would just... be as normal, only... perhaps with a few romantic perks...” He smiled more at this. “I for one have no problem with that.”

“Course ya don’t, you’re a touchy-feely sap,” Eddy teased, rolling his eyes.

“Yes I am,” Edd crawled over to sit closer to him, his eyes gleaming, “I  think that this will be the start of something absolutely beautiful, Eddy. Don’t you think so?”

Turning red, Eddy averted his gaze shyly and chuckled, “Heh, sure! C’mon Double D, no need to get all mushy on me!”

“I will get as mushy as I can, thank you!” Edd grinned, poking his tongue between the gap in his teeth.

“I'm gonna take the letter and rip it up if you keep up this whole mushy shindig,” Eddy threatened.

Edd just smiled, “It won't change the sentiments from your heart.”

“I'm gonna say we forget this whole thing.”

“No you won't.”

“Yes I will!”

“No, you won't.”

“And why wouldn't I?”

“Because Eddy,” Edd came a little closer and placed his hands on Eddy's shoulders, “If you truly didn't want to, you would have already said so. And were that the case, I would have accepted that and not pressed the issue further.”

Eddy pouted and felt his cheeks heat up, “...You would've cried!”

“Of course I would have. I'm an emotional person and that would have hurt me,” Edd deadpanned. “But I _do_ have a spine, Eddy. I have been through far worse.”

“Then there ya go! No, I'm not doin' it!” Eddy turned his head away, still pouting.

“Why?” Edd smiled, giving a giggle.

“Why?! You're actin' like a big freaking mushball and it's makin' me feel weird!” Eddy protested, his voice going up in a squeak.

“Eddy, it's all right. I know this is very new for you, as it is for me.”

“Least you had time to prepare! This kinda sprung on me like a... like a.... I don't know, something that jumps out at you!”

“True, I will concede to that,” Edd agreed and squeezed his shoulders before pulling back. “So then... why don't we part ways for tonight, sleep on this whole entire situation, and then perhaps.... we could address it further tomorrow?”

It was always so like Edd to be logical and practical. Even over something like this. But at the same time, Eddy couldn't help appreciating it. He gave a little nod and faced Edd once more, “Yeah! Yeah, sure. That sounds good. I guess uh... we could do something together, just us. Let Ed go run off with May or somethin'.”

Edd smiled more and gave a little giggle, “I think that sounds like a very nice idea. More to that, I don't want you to feel any sort of pressure or such like that, we're still friends, after all.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it,” Eddy waved it off, but nodded all the same. “C'mon, I'll walk ya home.”

“You don't have to do that, Eddy,” Edd gently protested, but his smile betrayed his words immediately.

Blowing a raspberry in response, Eddy just stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. Edd stood also and they went around to the front yard, walking together in silence. But it wasn’t nearly as awkward as Eddy expected it to be. It was just a simple silence.

Eddy glanced at Edd during the brief trek to his house; seeing that the taller teen was smiling and looking straight ahead. If Edd was at all anxious about what had transpired, he was actually hiding it very well.

They soon reached the doorstep of Edd's house, now unable to look at each other properly. Edd even swung back and forth on his heels, arms behind his back, and smiling demurely.

“This certainly has been... quite a day,” Edd admitted with a light giggle.

“You said it, Sockhead,” Eddy agreed, attempting to busy himself by fiddling with his shirt. “Guess I'll see ya tomorrow.”

Edd nodded, stopped his rocking, and gave a smile, “Certainly. I have to admit, in spite of the way this all started... I'm very thrilled with how it turned out.”

Glancing up at him briefly, Eddy shrugged and chuckled nervously, “Yeah yeah, I know! Me too, okay?”

Giggling, Edd reached into his pocket for his house key, then glanced at Eddy. A wry smile overcame his features, “What, no goodnight kiss?”

The notion made Eddy stop in place for a few seconds, then his traitorous cheeks grew heated and he looked away. Did that _really_ have to happen? As his mind raced for a response, it was then that he heard Edd giggling. Upon looking back up at him, a full-fledged grin had spread across his face and the giggles grew stronger.

“April Fools!” Edd declared, winking at him and poking his tongue between the gap in his teeth. “You don't honestly have to, Eddy. I was only kidding.”

Taken aback by such a sudden, if incredibly predictable kind of joke, Eddy exhaled. How had he not seen it coming? Still, he snorted and waved it off. “Real funny, Sockhead! How long did that one take ya to think up? Quarter of a second?”

Edd just smiled and waved it off, “Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?”

Giving a nod, Eddy turned to go, “Sure, see ya.”

“Goodnight, Eddy.”

“Night, Double D.”

Just as Eddy was heading away, he smirked to himself. Turning around, he made sure Edd hadn't gone inside and made his move. Striding over, Eddy leaned up on tiptoe and planted a kiss right on Edd's cheek, along the corner of his mouth. The gesture caused Edd to gasp almost inaudibly and his body to freeze up.

With a grin, Eddy winked at him and then scurried off before Edd could respond.

Now he was _really_ looking forward to tomorrow!

As he headed back toward his house, it was then that he heard an excited cry of joy.

“I KNEW IT!” Ed shouted from close by.

All at once, Eddy groaned and shook his head. _This_ was going to be fun to explain.

 


End file.
